


痴情司

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	痴情司

1.

这是一双极其好看的手，皮肤足够白皙，手指足够纤细，浴袍系带从指尖缠绕到手腕，五指蜷缩着，紧紧攥住被子一角，用力得指尖泛白。

男生的脸埋在柔软的被单中，声音都含糊不清，耳尖却红得吓人，额角凸出几根青筋。

他的下半身被男人握在手里，双腿打开，股间一根粗壮通红的性器不断进出。男人握着他的腰，揉他的屁股，在雪白娇嫩的臀肉上留下掌印。这副模样并不能让男人满意，又把他翻过来，从正面进入。

这下能看清男生的面貌了，他非常好看，甚至能用漂亮来形容。眉是毫不锋利的平眉，在普通男生脸上显得女气，在他脸上却不会，秋水般的眸子里含着泪，脸颊泛红，被吻肿的唇红彤彤，微张的嘴能看到若隐若现的舌尖。

他的表情痛苦，声音却很甜美，像只被挠下巴的猫，眼神迷离着喵呜喵呜叫着，下手重了就带上哭腔，听起来可怜兮兮，可身体是舒服的。

男人俯下身去吻他，被男生搂着脖子，乖巧地张着嘴回应。男人掐他大腿上的软肉，他就配合地张开腿，男人要吻他的胸口，他就挺着腰把自己献上去。

百依百顺的态度取悦了男人，也让他遭受更粗暴的对待。身上全是暗红色的吻痕，胸前两粒小东西红肿挺立，大腿被掐出淤青，白嫩的臀瓣上两道手印明显。

被欺负得狠了就搂着男人脖子哼哼唧唧亲他，哭着在男人怀里摇头说“不要了”，不管多狠都只有这一句，做到后面哭得眼睛都肿了，就躲在男人颈间用气音小声说“痛”。

他嘴上喊疼，自己的小东西却直挺挺地戳在男人肚子上，顶端吐出的液体沾湿了一大片，兴奋得很。男人理直气壮地铁石心肠，把怀里的人折腾得惨兮兮。

男生受人凌虐后有种别样的美，哭红的眼圈和身上的痕迹都能勾起男人的兽欲。男人的左手食指在连接处按摩，指尖在洞口试探，想要进入。

这可真把男生吓着了，瞪大了眼睛看着男人，眼里全是哀求。

“先生。”他用带着哭腔的声音小声说，“别这样……吃不下了……”

他内里火热，因为害怕正一张一合收缩着讨好男人，男人被他弄得理智全无，侧过头吻了吻他的鬓角，毫无诚意地哄他:“吃得下，宝宝多厉害啊。”

话音刚落他就捅进一根指尖，男生立刻倒吸口气，真正疼的时候他反而不喊出声，小脸煞白，眼泪悄无声息地落下来。

伸进半截指节的时候，男生突然从喉咙里发出沙哑的痛呼，眼泪流了满脸，求饶声都有气无力起来。

男人最后也只进入了一截指节，他见不得男生哭。情事里撒娇式的不算，平日里男生嘴一撇他都心疼得要星星不给月亮。

他把手指抽出来，男生立刻捧在手里，用舌头舔去从自己身体带出来的液体。他脸本来就小，男人干脆把手掌盖在他脸上，让他的小舌头在自己掌心画圈。

男人很快又被他激起情欲，将他平放在床上，双手用浴袍带子绑了，抬起双腿架在肩上，九浅一深地干他。

他哑着嗓子浪叫，男人喜欢什么他说什么，摆着腰接受男人的撞击。这场情事进入高潮，他也模糊起来，意识被浪潮淹没，下半身的快感不断传来，就差那么一点点。

恍惚中他感受到男人在吻他的耳朵，同时进入脑海的还有一句话:“宝宝，叫我一声，我想听你叫叫我。”

他脸颊发红，手却挣脱了绳子搂住男人，顺从地叫他:“爸爸……”

 

做完清理后丸总在客厅接了个电话，顺便热了杯牛奶，端回屋时床上的人已经穿好衣服，捧着一本厚重的专业书窝在被子里，见他进来抬起头乖乖叫他:“先生。”

他应了声，掀了被子坐到小朋友身边，把牛奶递过去让他喝了。睡衣宽敞，他仰头喝牛奶的动作把锁骨和大半胸口都露出来，皮肤上各式各样的吻痕显眼，丸总咽了咽口水，帮他把被子拉高些。

苞苞喝完了奶，顺手把杯子放到床头柜上，看着男人已经换上的衬衫和西装裤:“您是要去接夫人了吗？”

他声音还是哑的，眼圈也还红着，嘴唇边一圈的奶渍，看起来像一只受了委屈的小兔子。丸总心里软得不行，伸手把他脸上的奶渍擦了，顺便把人搂到自己怀里，在他额头上吻了吻:“再陪你一会再去也来得及。”

小男生乖巧的靠在他怀里，用脸蹭蹭他下巴，说的话也十分乖巧:“夫人出差半个月了，一定很想您。”

“……”丸总笑了笑，屈指在他脑袋上弹了一下，“少给我装，我们关系怎么样你又不是不知道。”

男生捂着脑袋仰着头冲他笑，顺势往他怀里滚。两人闹腾了一阵，苞苞突然抬头看他:“先生，我下个月要去实习了。”

丸总一愣，才想起来眼前这个人还是个医科大学的在校大学生，临近毕业要去医院实习。他揉着对方的腰，尽量减少情事结束后的痛苦，边温柔的和对方磨了磨鼻子:“安排好去哪个医院了吗？要不去公司名下那个吧，我好照顾你。”

“已经安排好啦，就是去您的医院，学校安排的，不知道怎么这么巧。”男生冲他吐了吐舌头，“您不需要特意照顾我，实习而已，就是去学东西的。”

丸总有些恍惚，盯着他看了好一会，才吐出口气，很感慨地笑了:“好像才发现你长大了，这么快，刚认识你那会还没到我胸口。”

可惜有些小朋友不愿意配合他的伤春悲秋，一低头钻进他怀里，猫爪似的小手挠了挠他后腰:“先生您睡我都睡了快四年了，才发现我长大了啊？您可真禽兽。”

丸总让他气笑了，掐着他的鼻尖扭了扭，假装生气地拍了下他的屁股:“怎么了？还不许老男人伤感一下了？”

苞苞笑着在他怀里扭来扭去。国内排名前十的医科大学高材生，跟只被养着的猫似的，在养他的人怀里卖乖撒娇，跟只被惯着的宠物没什么差别。

他们又在床上闹了一阵，时间是真的要来不及，丸总才爬起来准备出门。苞苞在玄关给他系领带，拿手术刀的手很麻利，系好后踮起脚在男人嘴角亲了一口:“我下个星期要去实习了，休息的时候就回到这等您回来。”

 

丸总从小情人那儿出来的时候是晚上十点，他给苞苞买的房子在郊外，离机场有将近一个小时的车程。他半路上绕路去买了宵夜，赶到机场正好十一点半，飞机刚刚落地。

他和妻子结婚十多年了，两个人是大学同学，当时真的爱过一阵，也相信过会一生一世，正好家室背景相当，还没毕业就被家里人蹿腾的结了婚。

结婚之后才发现过日子不像约会那么简单，性格都很强势的两个人和对方根本过不下去，吵也吵了骂也骂了，偏偏家族利益连在一起，离不了。这么硬挺着磨合了几年，终于找到和平相处的方式，也就这么貌合神离的过着。

毕竟曾经在一起过，又是名义上的夫妻，虽然那一点爱意早就被磨光了，但两人还是保持着对对方的忠贞，一起携手出门，外人看来还是一对神仙眷侣。

当然这话对丸总现在来说就有些打脸，从他和小他一轮的苞苞发生关系那刻起，就已经是背叛了夫妻间的信任了。

这件事说起来也不能怪他，他和苞苞刚认识那会，人家还是个骨瘦如柴的孩子。那年有个慈善机构联合几个知名企业家搞了个资助贫困山区学生的活动，本来这件事他们只用出钱，等着宣传部门买通稿吹他们有爱心就行，谁知主办方硬要搞个答谢会，找了几个孩子做代表，和一群企业家一起吃饭，那群孩子里，就有苞苞。

当时的高材生还只是个初中刚毕业的小崽子，家里人都没了，就剩个奶奶，祖孙俩相依为命。日子过得不好，十四五岁的孩子站起来还没城里的小学毕业生高，看着一桌子的山珍海味不敢动，来送礼物送的是自己做的小木牌，别别扭扭刻了“平安”两个字。

丸总也不知道他怎么就对这个孩子起了恻隐之心，不仅把人接到城里给联系了一所重点中学，还给了他大把钱让他照顾奶奶。

丸总发誓，他当时只是单纯心疼这个孩子，一点非分之想都没有，当时红着脸攥着支票结结巴巴跟他说“我长大了会还您钱”的小朋友，不知怎么变成了在床上在他耳边吹气说“我用身体还您行不行”的小妖精。

关系转变是在苞苞刚上大一那年，奶奶没了。丸总某天应酬完想起这事，让司机拐去了苞苞学校，在校门口碰上借酒消愁被舍友架着回来的苞苞。他把人接上车送去了酒店，两个人都喝了酒，不知道发生了什么，总之第二天醒来新晋大学生赤身裸体的躺在他怀里，身上青一块紫一块看着吓人。

从那以后关系就变了质，丸总在郊外一个度假别墅给他买了栋房子，是正式打算把他养在深闺里了。前途大好的医学生也不反对，平时没事就待在金屋里，心甘情愿做起了金丝雀。

两个人默契且沉默的维持着这种关系，没人问为什么也没人考虑将来，当然，也都瞒着丸总的正牌夫人。

2.

丸总刚走进接机大厅，就看见他的夫人正从出口出来。卷和他同龄，保养得比他好些，三十多的人了，看起来和二十几岁小青年没什么差别。

这次工程周期比较赶，今天刚签的合同明天就得回来跟进，不然也不用赶这么晚的飞机。丸总忙里偷闲和小情人腻歪了一晚上，现在看着夫人脸上明显的疲惫很是心虚，连忙过去接过他手里的行李箱。

买的宵夜就在副驾上，卷和丸总十几年的老夫老妻，虽说不亲密，什么丑态也都见过了，卷干脆甩了鞋，盘腿在后座里吃东西。

他边吃边和丸总说这次谈的各种事宜——他们现在也只有这个好聊了，丸总开着车一心二用听着，时不时应一声，合同就在卷的公文包里，今晚还得熬夜研究一阵。

卷说完也刚好把碗里的东西吃完，他顿了顿，接了一句:“过两天有个刚毕业的大学生要从那边过来，学法律的，在咱们律师所实习过一段时间，这次的工程让他和他师父负责。”

丸总皱了皱眉，他和卷两家公司雇的是同一家律师事务所，这么多年一直合作良好，这次突然派了个刚毕业的学生过来，是想干什么？

不过这方面的事向来都是卷在管，丸总在这点上还是相信自己夫人的，更何况人家还有师父带着，出不了什么事，于是点点头，答应下来:“好。”

回了家两个人就各干各的，卷忙了一天洗完澡就睡下了，丸总在书房研究了两个小时的合同，也爬上床睡了。

他们没有分房睡，但是大床上有一条泾渭分明的三八线，两床被子把他们各自的区域安排得清清楚楚。

 

接下来几天都在忙工作，苞苞也在准备实习，没有跟丸总联系。等到丸总终于闲下来，也是一个星期后了。

他正在餐厅吃早餐，手机里是苞苞刚发过来的照片。孩子今天第一天实习，穿着白大褂，和一群同学一起，在医院门口拍了张照。

卷正好从楼上下来，看他抓着手机笑得荡漾，凑过来问他在看什么。丸总毫不心虚，给卷看苞苞的照片。

“哦哟，这孩子都长这么大了。”卷当然认得这个小崽子，丸总当初资助儿童用的是公司名义，答谢会他也去了的，“这不是咱家医院么？他去这里实习？”

“嗯，我安排的。”丸总咬着吐司喝了口奶，“养个医生在自己医院里，以后有什么事也放心。”

“你倒是想得美。”卷笑了笑，“不过说起来，他学医也是为了你吧？”

苞苞原本的梦想很简单，就是以后长大了能多挣钱报答丸总和孝顺奶奶。不过这个梦想高二那年改了，原因是丸总当时为了查工程不小心摔断了腿，在病床上躺了两个月。那时候正在放暑假，小朋友听了这件事连夜从家里坐车上来，还带来了奶奶准备的一堆土特产，在病床上照顾丸总照顾了一个月，比护工都细心。

从那以后他的梦想就变了，从挣大钱变成了当个医生保护丸总和奶奶的健康。他也争气，真的考上了国内有名的医科大学。

丸总想起这个就觉得好笑，也满足于苞苞的贴心。直到现在，这孩子学医的动力还是为了报答自己。

他当着卷的面给苞苞回了条消息，吃完早饭后和卷一起去机场接了那位传说中的大学生和他的师父。这种事本来不需要他们亲自去，卷不知道发了什么疯，一定要去机场接。

好在师徒两个都很靠谱，徒弟叫阿壳，是个短发年轻人，有着刚毕业大学生的青春活力，也有在职场里打拼过一阵的圆滑，让人第一眼看上去就很顺眼。

丸总察觉到卷对那位阿壳似乎特别器重，他想了想，没多说什么。

接下来的日子还是照常过，丸总知道医学生有多苦，因此不经常去打扰苞苞。苞苞是他看着长大的，现在虽然是包养与被包养的关系，他还是希望小朋友能好好学习，做个好医生。

这其中发生的最严重的事大概是他感冒了，拖了半个月不见好，又不肯去治，拖来拖去拖成肺炎，被卷摁着头拎进了医院。

苞苞冲到病房的时候卷也在，翘着脚坐在陪护床上吃苹果，见他进来了也不见外，从果篮里掰了根香蕉塞到他怀里。

苞苞的心疼都写在眼睛里，当着卷的面又不敢表现得太明显，而且他也在工作时间里，能溜出来看丸总一眼已经很不容易了。

卷没在病房待很久，淡泊的夫妻情分并不能让他守在丸总身边照顾他。找的护工要第二天才能到，这就意味着今晚丸总要一个人待在vip专属病房里。

晚上护士查完房后，没一会他的病房门就被打开了，从门口探进来一颗小脑袋，然后是整个人。

躺在床上玩手机的丸总笑了，他放下手机，对男生招了招手:“宝宝，过来。”

苞苞走过去，想俯下身和男人接吻，被男人躲开了。

“怕传染给你。”男人声音低沉，没有输液的手拍了拍他的屁股，“今晚有空吗？”

苞苞脸有些红:“有……我和学姐换班了。”

“去把病房门锁上。”

 

男生仅穿着一件白大褂，里面真空着，岔开双腿跪在病床上，跪在男人身前。

他不让男人动手，自己给自己做润滑。他的脸靠着男人胸口，屁股高高翘起，手指已经进去两根，搅和着穴口发出水声，前方的性器也翘起来，在男人小腹上磨蹭。

丸总贴着医用胶带的手在他臀瓣上尽情蹂躏，另一边手在他胸口，捏着他胸前的小葡萄，抓他并不丰满的胸肌。

太久没做，苞苞其实憋得难受。他飞快做好了润滑，把男人的裤子拉链解了，仅掏出丸总的东西就迫不及待坐了上去。

这给了丸总极大的刺激，自己衣冠整齐的躺在病床上，操他浑身赤裸只穿着白大褂的小医生。男人被刺激得两眼发红，一下下挺着腰重重的贯穿他。

这个姿势进入得本来就比较深，苞苞压着嗓子不敢叫出声，一手捂着自己嘴巴，一手扶着男人的肩，一边摇头一边主动往下坐。

丸总爱惨了这个裹在白大褂里被他操弄得浑身通红的小朋友，苞苞被他弄得失了神智，迷迷糊糊凑上来要吻他，被躲开了，少年粉嫩的嘴唇撞在男人长了点胡茬的下巴上。

“先生……”索吻失败，苞苞睁着水汪汪的大眼睛看他，扭了扭腰，语气是从所未有的委屈。丸总深呼吸，强迫自己告诉他:“我在生病。”

他摸着少年消瘦下去的脸庞，很是心疼:“你瘦了好多。”

他知道医学生苦，却没想到这么苦。这才一个月，他费心费力养胖的小金丝雀，几乎要瘦回记忆里那个骨瘦如柴的样子。

苞苞被他宠了这么多年，养出一些娇气，不再是当时那个唯唯诺诺的小崽子了。见丸总不肯让他亲吻，就摇着屁股哼哼唧唧撒娇，丸总被他磨得没了脾气，只许他啄一啄嘴角。

记仇的小朋友不仅亲了嘴角，还在他整张脸上都咬了一遍。要不是顾忌着这是医院，他今晚怕是要被自己养的小金丝雀啄破了相。

也正是因为在医院，他没有释放在苞苞身体里，两个人性器并在一起，他握着小朋友的手，一起打了出来。

3.

丸总第一次看出卷和阿壳有事，是某天阿壳给他送资料，正好卷在他办公室里偷懒。他和阿壳聊完后，他似乎看见阿壳临走时和卷勾了勾手指。

由于他自己心里有鬼，因此没敢细想卷和阿壳的关系，只觉得是角度问题，自己看错了。

真正确定卷和阿壳关系不一般是在两个月后，卷带着阿壳去了某个招商酒会，丸总当天有另外的应酬，没跟着去。

他这边饭局结束得早，就想着去接一接卷。在会所里找了一圈没见着人，最后在外面走廊的一个阴暗的角落里看到了纠缠在一起的两个人。

毕竟这么多年夫妻，丸总能看得出卷现在是真的开心。他们之前也真心爱过，知道真正喜欢一个人的表情是什么样的。

他站在角落抽完半包烟，看着那两个人从拥抱到接吻再到牵手离开，才转身去了苞苞的小金屋。

苞苞在值夜班，晚上不回来，他自己在屋子里待了一晚，心里有一种诡异的轻松感，好像犯错的多了一个人，不用自己背锅的开心。

第二天就联系了律师，商量好大致要求后把卷约了出来。

看到离婚协议书的时候卷愣了一秒，很快反应过来，坐到他对边顺便整理了下头发:“你看到了？”

丸总点头，他想了想，也自爆了:“我和苞苞……好几年了。”

卷愣了愣，倒是没有生气，想起这两个人的年龄差，瞪了他一眼:“禽兽，对着孩子都能下手。”

“他成年后我们才在一起的。”丸总百口莫辩，“不过说到底……是我对不起你在先。”

“行了，不用说这个。”卷摆摆手，“商量一下怎么离吧。”

他们没感情，离了也就离了，但是两方家族十几年的合作，利益链条纠缠到一起，不是那么好断开的。还好他们不准备分家，终止夫妻关系而已，生意上没准备分手。

他们谈了一天，把离婚后公司的各项事宜都顺了一遍，又商量了在各家长辈面前该怎么说，律师把最终版的离婚协议书打出来给他们看，没什么问题后各自签字。

签完后他们面对面坐着，看着对方，突然同时笑出声。

卷捂着脸:“终于结束了。”

丸总跟着点头，像一块在身上压了十几年的石头终于落了地，现在浑身轻松。

他迫不及待想和苞苞分享这个喜悦，无奈对方太忙，再加上公司里的变动有点多，忙着忙着就顾不上了。

终于把所有事情安排好，丸总回了他和苞苞的家，从公司回去的路上觉得房子买得太远了，当初是为了金屋藏娇，现在要把小情人扶正，怎么着也得找个离医院和公司都近的地方。

他进了门，意外发现苞苞的衣服挂在门口，有些惊讶。现在还没到晚上，医院领导这么好心放孩子回家了？

他推开卧室门，把里面的小朋友吓了一跳，手一抖把手里的绷带和药都弄掉了。

丸总一愣，原本愉快的心情瞬间被打破，他三两步走过去，抓起苞苞的手，手臂上一道渗着血的伤口让他眼前一黑。

“怎么回事？”他看着足足有四五厘米的刀口直皱眉，语气沉得吓人，“怎么伤的？”

苞苞没想到他会来这边，也没想到他这么早回来，少年被吓得呆愣住，男人问了好几遍他才反应过来。

“今天……碰着闹事的了。”他小声说。

医闹，每个医生都苦恼的事，他也没想到自己还没毕业就遇上这种事。当时他身边只有退休返聘的老教授和几个女护士，只有他一个青壮年，对方还带着刀，他不上谁上？

丸总肺都气炸了:“保安呢？保安都死了吗？旁边没有其他医生病人吗？怎么就你一个人？”

他费尽心思把苞苞送到自己名下的医院里，不就是为了能好好照顾他吗，实习期没过就被扎了一刀，正式上岗了是不是每年都要躺一下病床？

气头上的男人不想说话，黑着脸帮苞苞把伤口处理了，处理完后抱着胳膊坐到沙发上给院长打电话骂他了一顿，挂了电话后继续生气。

苞苞无奈于男人幼稚的生气风格，他蹭过去蹲在男人身边，把脸靠在男人大腿上，没受伤的手顺着男人的脚背一路摸到大腿内侧，在裆部轻轻撩拨着:“先生，我错了……”

丸总闭了闭眼，还是没忍住，一把把男生从地上拉到怀里，拍开他放在自己腿上的手:“不是你的错，你不用道歉。”

小朋友受了伤还不消停，扭着腰轻轻蹭他，一下一下亲他的脸和嘴唇，搂着他脖子边解开自己衣服扣子。

这下可真把丸总惹着了，他最烦苞苞跟个只靠他养的小鸭子似的诱惑他。他把他从十几岁养到这么大，供他吃穿供他上学，心里那点溺爱全给了他，难道只想要一个床伴吗？

这么伏小做低的，是糟践自己还是糟践他的一片真心。

丸总把他放在自己胸口的手扒开，下手有点狠，把苞苞吓了一跳，不知道自己哪里惹着他了，小脸吓得煞白，僵在他怀里。

丸总黑着一张脸，还是没舍得骂，语气生硬:“我和卷离婚了。”

苞苞愣了愣，反应过来后张大了嘴，眼里瞬间有了光彩，又惊讶又开心，手都在抖。

丸总看得心疼，凑过去亲了亲男生的脸:“以后我们光明正大，你别老把自己当小情人，我看着难受。”

苞苞眼睛都红了，他尽力忍着，还是没压住哭腔:“先生……我喜欢您。”

“本来我想着，给您做一辈子的情人，我学成了给您当一辈子的家庭医生，您没有孩子，我给您和夫人养老送终。”

他语无伦次:“我没想到……您会离婚……我，我……”

他说不出话来了，眼泪一个劲的流。丸总叹了口气，把他搂在怀里轻轻拍背，动作温柔的擦去他脸上的泪珠:“我心里有你，这个婚就一定会离。我和卷的关系多差你又不是不知道，怎么可能真的过一辈子。”

小朋友压抑太久，哭得停不下来，丸总把他抱在怀里哄，情话都说遍了。

哭得直打嗝的苞苞突然扭头叼住他的唇，丸总接住了这个吻，眼泪流进嘴里，又咸又苦，心里却是甜的。

深吻过后他们都有些喘，独臂超人坚强的要脱两个人的裤子，丸总哭笑不得地拦住:“别闹，你还伤着呢。”

“我想做。”苞苞亲他下巴，“先生，我都好久没做了……”

好吧，能怎么办呢，小朋友的要求，他能说“不”吗？

枷锁都解开了，苞苞比之前都要热情，把丸总缠得喘不过气。男人喘了几声，低头咬了下男生的鼻尖:“你是要我死在你身上吗？”

苞苞咧着嘴笑，用尽浑身解数诱惑男人，他被压在沙发上，受伤的手被固定在一边，姿势看起来有些滑稽。

“先生，我喜欢您，特别喜欢您，这辈子最喜欢您了。”他抱着丸总的脖子喘得断断续续也没影响他表白，这些话埋在心里久了，以前名不正言不顺不敢说，现在说了又觉得太苍白。

丸总感动得一塌糊涂，只能身体力行地表达他的感动。

苞苞声音瞬间变了调，又哼唧着说自己不舒服。丸总知道他明明爽得要命，只是变着法跟自己撒娇，于是更用力的伺候他。

心结解开后苞苞可劲作，仗着丸总宠他，浪得不行。丸总忍无可忍，把他摁在沙发上教训了一个小时才停下来。

结束后丸总看他伤口有没有裂开，确认没事后松了口气，低头亲了亲怀里昏昏欲睡的苞苞，小声问他:“医院给你放了几天假，明天我们去看房好不好？找套离你医院近的，省得你两头跑。”

被操弄得浑身酸软的苞苞已经听不清他在说什么，下意识点头“嗯”了一声，头一歪睡死在他怀里。

-END-


End file.
